


Day 1 - Trapped

by JayQueenofHugs (bifangirl)



Series: SortaSpookyChallenge 2018 [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, SortaSpookyChallenge, no character tags to avoid spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bifangirl/pseuds/JayQueenofHugs
Summary: They ran through the halls, twisting and turning, looking for an escape, searching for a way out. But no matter where they turned, they would always meet more paths, more ways to go, more ways to get lost. Footsteps echoed behind them, a constant reminder of fear and danger. They could not stop, no matter how much they longed to. And so they ran, constantly searching for the door.





	Day 1 - Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of the SortaSpooky Challenge (presented by the Madhouse). Italicized text represents a flashback and bold regular text represent different POV's, sorry if it's confusing.

The darkness was suffocating, surrounding him no matter where he turned. Whispers came from the shadows, too quiet to make out. From the distance came the howls of wolves and the snarls of some feral beast. Screams echoed out through the cavern, cries for help and shouts of pain. But nothing was enough to drown out the screams echoing through his own mind. He could never escape the prison of his memories, even as he sat trapped in a more physical jail.

 

_ They ran through the halls, twisting and turning, looking for an escape, searching for a way out. But no matter where they turned, they would always meet more paths, more ways to go, more ways to get lost. Footsteps echoed behind them, a constant reminder of fear and danger. They could not stop, no matter how much they longed to. And so they ran, constantly searching for the door.  _

 

**He stared at the awful blankness surrounding him, wondering if maybe there had been another way, if things could have gone differently. That was all He knew now, hypotheticals and memories. Memories of a different life, memories of long ago, memories of a happier time before existing became torture and life became hell.**

 

_ They ran and ran, never finding the exit. They ran until they could not run any more. Yet still they tried to find a way out, never succeeding. The footsteps grew closer, that awful shadow growing ever larger with every step. They could never escape it, no matter how hard they tried. One stood tall, facing the shadow as the other looked on, frozen with fear. A scream echoed through the silence, and the shadow left. One remained, petrified with fear and shock as they stared at their companion’s broken body. _

 

He curled in on himself, unable to bear the memories any longer. He had to hide. No, he needed to escape. He needed to free himself from his mind, save himself from the darkness. He needed to flee the endless torture and find peace. He needed… him. Footsteps approached and he flinched, remembering the awful time in that awful place, death constantly following them no matter where they ran.

 

_ The survivor wept as they stared into their friend’s blank eyes, knowing they were already gone. They rose after a few minutes, glaring off down the hallway. The shadow had done this, this was all the shadow’s fault. They hadn’t escaped, and now they didn’t want to. The shadow wasn’t chasing them anymore, they were chasing it. _

 

**He rose, not entirely sure where he was going. The forest was all around him, yet he barely saw it, his mind only on one thing. He needed freedom, an escape from his mind. He needed a distraction, something to keep his mind occupied. So he walked, wandering aimlessly through the world around him. He wandered to the forest’s edge, reaching a series of tunnels and caves. He stared at them for a moment, remembering the time spent trapped in endless hallways. He paused, and then ventured in.**

 

_ They caught up to the shadow, desperate to get revenge. They were irrational, they had no weapon, the shadow had all the advantage. Yet still they tried to fight, to destroy the horrific creature. They tried and they failed, their world fading to darkness. _

 

**He wandered through the caves, stumbling through the darkness until he reached a cavern.**

 

He looked up, meeting the startled gaze of another.

 

**He gasped as he saw who sat in the cavern.**

 

He gasped as he saw who stood before him.

 

**“Gavin?”**

 

“Michael?”


End file.
